marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante
Dante is the main character of the Devil May Cry series. In MVSC3, Dante is seen wearing his attire in Devil May Cry 3. Backstory Dante is the main protagonist in the [http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_%28series%29 Devil May Cry series]. He is the second son of Sparda and Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. As such, he is a half-demon, half-human hybrid. Dante is a mercenary dedicated to exterminating demons, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. In-Game Story Gameplay Aside from his signature broadsword Rebellion and his two .45 caliber handguns, Ebony and Ivory, Dante makes use of the three-headed ice nunchaku Cerberus, the fire and wind scimitars Agni and Rudra, the electric guitar Nevan, and the gauntlet-and-greaves set Beowulf. Along with these Devil Arms (featured in Devil May Cry 3) are firearms from the same game, namely Artemis, a multi-beam laser gun; Kalina Ann, a rocket launcher from DMC3's Lady and Coyote-A, a sawed-off shotgun. His special moves consist of him entering Devil Trigger state, open-firing with Ebony and Ivory, and executing several Stingers (forward dash stabs) using the Rebellion. Attacks Support *'(Expansion) Crystal' - Ice encases the attacked opponent using Cerberus. *'(Anti-Air) Jam Session' -Creates a pillar of lightning accompanied by bats using Nevan. *'(Projectile) Weasel Shot' - Rapidly fires his handguns Ebony and Ivory while in the air. *'(Dash)' Jetstream - Runs forward while executing alternating slashes using Agni & Rudra. *'(In-Air)' The Hammer - Executes a downward haymaker with Beowulf. Hyper Combos *'Million Dollar Jackpot' - Dante's Level 1 Hyper Combo. Unleashes quick fired rounds from his guns, Ebony and Ivory, in DMC's Twosome Time fashion, ending with a charged shot. *'Devil Trigger' - Increases Dante's strength and moving speed while giving him the ability to fly and use Nevan's Air Raid technique from DMC3. *'???' - Dante's Level 3 Hyper Combo. Unleashes 4, quick back-and-forth Stingers. He then prepares for the "finale Stinger" which drives through the opponent and launches them forward in a ring of energy. Personality Earlier in the Devil May Cry series' story, Dante is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Dante is seemingly unafraid or just plain stoic, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office or being swallowed by a giant serpent demon. With the exception of Devil May Cry 2, Dante rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Dante can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons who choose the side of good, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons" in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason. Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences, he also cared for Vergil. Even after all the fighting the two did over the course of Devil May Cry 3, Dante still tried to save him when he (Vergil) was falling into the Demon World, and even went as far as to cry over losing him. Trivia *Dante's English voice actor, Reuben Langdon, also voices Ken in Street Fighter IV, another Capcom character who also predominantly wears red, and motion captures the character Chris Redfield, a character from the Resident Evil series. *His Level 1 Hyper Combo serves also as a shoutout to the Devil May Cry 3 scene where he and his brother Vergil shoot the Ebony and Ivory simultaneously, making a spiraling charged shot. *One weapon from the Devil May Cry 3 game did not make it to MVC3, namely Spiral, a high-penetration sniper rifle capable of making rounds ricochet in to, out of and around opponents. *Dante's Japanese Voice Actor in the anime, Toshiyuki Morikawa, also voiced Ryu in the Street Fighter series, as well as Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. * In the trailers, he is paired with Deadpool due to their many similarities. They are both wisecracking mercenaries who wear red, fight using swords and guns, both have regenerative abilities, and the fact that they both have names that start with the letter "D" is little more than coincidence. They are dissimilar in two respects - Dante lacks Deadpool's ability to break the fourth wall and he is not deformed to the extent that he needs to wear a mask to cover it up. * He currently has the most moves of the known MVC3 roster (it's been stated in an interview that he has 40 moves total). This is explained by the sheer amount of weapons he has and can use in-game. To balance his innate versatility, his moves were made evidently less damaging compared to other characters. * In game, most, if not all, of his special moves were derived from Devil May Cry 3's different Gunslinger and Swordmaster style moves. When the player activates a special move, rings of light flash around Dante, similar to when one activates a Crazy Combo in DMC3. These special moves include Rain Storm (firing Ebony and Ivory above an opponent), Fireworks (firing Coyote-A while quickly swinging it in a nunchaku movement) and Dance Macabre (a multi-hit sword combo ending with Dante pole-swinging on Rebellion). * Dante's playstyle can be easily compared to Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue, where they seem to be rushdown characters with powerful combo extensions and moves that share similar positions(a diving attack, a forward distance attack, short-ranged energy move, power-up super etc.) They even appear in games with three main attack buttons(Blazblue: A, B, C, MVC 3: L, M, H.) * His theme song is a remix of "Devils Never Cry" the theme song of Devil May Cry 3 Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters